Joy
by mdot
Summary: A one shot story about Noelle and her daughter Joy. Enjoy


Setting: Five years after S3 ep. 9

Noelle's POV

I do not own rookie blue.

**Joy **

I stop by the door of my little girl's room, and I see her on the floor next to her bed playing with her toys. Her bedtime has passed, but she always finds away to extend it. I smile to myself thinking of her many excuses over the past few months, to prolong bedtime. I will let it slide for tonight, because tomorrow is her birthday. My baby is turning five. Time has surely flown. Her birthday is a day, Frank and I always remember and it is always full of fun activities. It is also the day that we remember, somberly, because we lost our friend Detective Jerry Barber. The lost of Jerry hasn't lessened over the past few years. The hole is still evident, many detectives' have come and gone and used his space, but it will always be considered as his.

I hear Joy giggle and I pulled back away from my saddened thoughts. I smile at her innocence, and the enjoyment in her life. Motherhood hasn't been easy, but truly worth it. Having a husband like Frank makes it even better.

"Mommy, Mommy, look at me, and my dolls. We are all princesses, getting ready to go to a ball; where we will dance, and dance all night. And, then the police will keep 'em and me safe from any bad people, So after the ball they can get ice cream, at our favorite ice cream place" Joy, says jubilantly

I walk over to her and sit on the floor "okay, well tell the princesses that, you can't go to the ball with them tonight, because you have to go to sleep" I give her the look. "Someone should have been in bed, sleeping a while ago."

looking down" I'm sorry mom, but I am so excited about tomorrow, I can't fall asleep."

Hmmm, I ask smiling "why are you so excited about tomorrow? What is so special? "

"Mommy, you know tomorrow is my birthday. I am going to be five years old." She screams excitedly, and holding up her five fingers.

I am amazed at how much she has learned. She is counting up to 20, knows all her ABC's, and her colors. She is even spelling some words now. She is growing up way to fast."

I look over to her "Yes tomorrow is your birthday, but you won't have a birthday, if you don't get some sleep."

"Really?" she asks surprised

"Yes, really"

She gets up, off the floor and jumps into her bed. As I am tucking her in, she tells me "'Mommy, do you know that tomorrow is another big day?"

With a confused look I say "it is?"

"Well, mommy don't you remember, on my birthday a long time ago is the day that Uncle Jerry became a hero because, he saved Aunty Gail."

Surprised." wait how did you know that?"

Looking down "Well, umm when I was at Aunty Traci's house. I sorta went it Leo's room when he wasn't looking and I was looking through his stuff and I found a picture of Uncle Jerry and him together, a long time ago. Leo found me, and I thought he would be mad, but when he saw the picture he became all sad. I asked him why and he told me that Uncle Jerry was the best. They used to play together, and do many fun things. He became sad, when he said that Uncle Jerry was supposed to marry his mom, but he couldn't because he became a hero, saving Aunty Gail on my birthday and now he is in heaven."

With a determined look, she says "when I grow up, I want to be just like him- a hero. I am so happy he saved Aunty Gail. She is funny, she pretends to be mean, but she isn't. She always gives me cookies and stuff."

I look at my little girl, and I want to cry. She has no idea, what her words mean to me. I try my best to hold it together." I am happy you learned about your Uncle Jerry today. He would have loved meeting you. He was a great friend, and yes he is a hero. We'll talk about him more, as you get older. You need to get to sleep."

I take that moment to also discipline "But, Joy you know you are not allowed to sneak in Leo's room. That is not allowed. When you see him tomorrow, I want you to apologize."

"I am sorry mommy, I won't do it again, but Leo (she giggles) has all this cool stuff and he knows everything. I wish I could follow him around every day. He gets so mad when I repeat everything he says, but is so much fun."

I smile, thinking that my Joy might have her little crush on Leo. I can't wait to tell Frank. He will definitely be on guard now, as a she gets older and becomes more interested in the boys, and they become interested in her.

It's okay to play, but if he says to leave him alone, you have to respect that. You have to treat others, like you want to be treated."

"Yes mom. I understand"

I give her kiss cheek, tuck her in. Have a good night baby girl and I will see you tomorrow. Happy Birthday.

Thanks Mommy, she mumbles sleepily.

I turn off the light, and I walk into the living room. I sit on the couch trying to take in all that Joy said. She knows so much. Says things I can't even imagine and comes to her own conclusions. Her words tonight reminded again that while Jerry's death brought sorrow, but there was a light.

Since that horrible event, Gail's life had changed. It took her some time but she finally figured out what she wanted to do. She used that event in her life, to reach out to young girls and women who have gone through similar attacks and abuse. She has opened up, more to those around her. I really give Nick credit for being there and supporting her. She, still has that mean streak, but not like before. She turns into a softy around Nick now.

I get up and walk over to the mantle, and look at some pictures, as I wait for Frank to get home. I smile, when I look at Andy and Sam's wedding picture a few years ago. It took them some time, but they made it. I see another picture of Dov smiling with Sue and their little girl. (He came to his senses after; he let her go, the first time.) Next to there picture is Chris and his fiancé Chloe, and next to theirs, is a picture of Traci with Leo. Leo has grown up over the years; he will be a teenager soon. I see Traci smiling, but I can still the sadness in her eyes. I have tried to broach the subject of her dating again, but she doesn't want to hear of it. Hopefully in time it happens, she needs to open up her heart again and love. I look over and see a silly picture of Oliver, Zoe and the girls. Oliver has changed over the years. His marriage has become stronger; he really started to spend less time at 15, and more with his family.

I smile at the last set of picture's; one with Frank and I on our wedding day. I will never forget that amazing day, and another of Frank dancing with Joy at the reception. You can see how much he loves her and how she adores her dad.

I rub, my stomach, looking forward for when Frank gets home. I have some great news to share with him. I know he will be surprised, we have been trying over the years to expand, our family. Since I am getting up their in age, I thought it wouldn't happen again. Smiling, I was wrong.

A few minutes later, I hear the door opening, and hear Frank whistling. I guess it was a good night at 15.

He walks over, pulls me into a hug, and I can feel the weight of what he has to carry everyday as Staff Sergeant. He than looks at me, and gives me a lingering kiss that reminds me of his continued love for me. When we separate, he pulls me to the couch and asks "how was your day?"

I smile thinking where do I begin. "Well our daughter is amazing. We have a raised one great kid; I can't wait to meet the next one" I say this as I place his hand on my stomach. "Oh and I think Joy has a crush on Leo. How was your day?"

Frank has the look of disbelief, and I just laugh and snuggle close to him. I am looking forward to what the next five years with him and my family will bring.

**The END**

**So what do you think? I took some liberties with Noelle's age. I am guessing she might be in her early forties. Oh and Joy called Jerry Uncle, because I felt it was appropriate that she calls the adults she trust aunty or uncle. Okay that's all, Reviews greatly appreciated **


End file.
